coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5625 (14th November 2003)
Plot Martin and Katy make up. Katy is pleased when Martin asks if he can come with her to her careers' evening. Chesney is driving the girls mad. Fiz takes him round to Les's house and tells Cilla that she'll have to look after him. Angela decides to attend Katy's careers' evening. She lies to Tommy and says she's going Christmas shopping. Sunita finds out that she was sacked at Maya's request. She furious with Dev and gets her own back by calling on Maya for some legal advice. Maya has no choice but to admit that Sunita does have a claim for unfair dismissal. Kirk is appalled when Les arrives home with flat-pack bunk beds explaining that Chesney can now share Kirk's bedroom. Martin and Angela both attend Katy's careers' evening with her. Initially they're uncomfortable with the situation but Angela is pleasantly surprised to learn that Martin is encouraging Katy to go to university and read Medicine. Sunita enjoys telling Dev about the advice she received from Maya and suggests that it would be best if she simply came back to work in the morning. Tommy finds out where Martin has gone and is furious. Tommy storms into the careers' evening, threatens Martin, embarrasses Katy and drags Angela home. Cast Regular cast *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig Guest cast *Laura Mangan - Natalia Keery-Fisher *Paula McCullock - Juliet Ellis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Corridor and library *Mellor Broadbent Solicitors - Maya Sharma's office Notes *Despite a line of dialogue, the receptionist at the Solicitors' offices is uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tempers flare between Martin, Tommy and Angela at Katy's school; Sunita resolves to fight back when she hears Dev's decision; and Kirk feels jealous of Les and Cilla. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,620,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Chesney Brown: "Thanks, Uncle Ed." Les Battersby: "You're welcome, and it's Uncle Les, by the way." Chesney Brown: "I get muddled up. I've got loads of uncles me, and then they go and I don't see them again." Cilla Brown: "Now then, Chesney, you don't want to bore Uncle Les with family history." (to Les): "Lots of brothers on his dad's side." Category:2003 episodes